


Keep Mor Mynydd Weird

by CreamMoon



Category: Merlin (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crushes, Mixed with Adult Backstories, Pre-Slash, kid fic basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written things having to do with my Merlin x Steven Universe AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur's Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff having to do with this fic:  
> Ask Blog - http://camelotcrystalgems.tumblr.com/  
> Art - http://moonsketchdiary.tumblr.com/tagged/KMMW

Arthur got bits and pieces as bed time stories, curled up safe beneath the duvet as the waves crashed outside and the rain hammered down.

Topaz talked about the enigmatic planet they'd come from: Pink Diamond a lofty socialite, Topaz a servant and soldier, and his Mother a Knight in Canary Diamond's court.

Some parts were confusing (how had Topaz been both? What sort of social things could Pink Diamond been doing with a personality so distant?) but Arthur adored what Topaz could share of their pasts. He loved their stories of Earth even more; the build up to his parents meeting, the tale of how they met Peridot, and the wistful stories of comrades lost during the war giving him a rare look at what the world was like before him.

His Father had declined to share anything more than a few words regarding his Mother, the things he knew of her before he went to live in the ruined beach house coming from Morgana in fits and spurts.

"You look like her." She told him one time, hunched over the breakfast table, her Mother and their Father gone already in a flurry of coffee and toast. "You've got Dad's eyes... But everything else is pretty much her." She paused, brow furrowing a bit before a smirk heralded the nastiness of the next comment. "Save for that beak you've got. That's you catching too many door frames."

Arthur was envious, really. He wished he could lay his hands on a time machine so he might go and see everyone in their youth. Certainly his Father wouldn't be so grim with his Mother alive and well, Citrine standing tall and strong, protecting the Earth with a happier Gem Trio at her side.

Now it was up to him to fill the space she left. The more he grew the more he felt like the space left was actually a blackhole, something that would never be satisfied no matter how he progressed.

Arthur's life was complicated.

But he wanted it complicated. He'd tried it normal. Normal didn't work when instead of a belly button you had a big, yellow rock in it's place. Ignoring it had felt wrong. He was sure his Father meant well but it just wasn't something that he could pretend about.

So when his Father had started spending weeks and weeks in London Arthur had jumped at the chance to move out. Vivienne had even given him her blessing, Morgana and her Mother both promising to maintain his cover while he lived with the Gems.

Now he spent his Summer days helping the Gems out with their missions ... Along with occasional beach bumming with Merlin when the Gems made him stay home. But mostly adventures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that as soon as @Lefuulei sees this she's probably going to throw me into outerspace?


	2. Morgana Pendragon

Morgana's life was a strange one.

At twenty two she was working on her bachelors degree and looking after her little brother in her time off, her Mom off doing whatever it was she liked while her Dad was brooding and distant with the lot of them, living his little corporate life in London.

She could smell the divorce coming from miles off but she worried more often than not about what that shoe dropping would do to Arthur. He was too soft and sad already, she couldn't imagine what that separation was going to cause in him.

Morgana really didn't care about the effect it had on her, the beginnings of that disaster waiting to happen noticed early enough that emotionally she could only stand at a distance and hope today was the day it'd end.

It seemed so small in the scope of things, with monsters crashing onto the shoreline and wreaking havoc every other week.

They were doing wonders for Arthur, honestly. At home he was much more reserved but with the Gems he was starting to flourish and become more outgoing. He was a little ray of sunshine every time she saw him.

It was no wonder, really. Not only was he getting to have fun more regularly but also not having to hide what lay beneath his shirt hem. That beautiful stone she remembers vividly existing upon another person entirely.

It's not hard to see her in him. The hair is almost right, the smile too. Now that his skin is seeing more and more of the sun he's coming close to that warm glow. The woman she remembers fondly who carried her through her garden, showing her all the weird plants she'd collected. Prickly vines coaxed into behaving, flowers growing over bones and rocks.

It was really no wonder Citrine had found her way into her little family, her strange Other Mother a truly charming soul.

The glue to hold everything together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think most of these are going to be quite small compared to what I'm usually doing.


End file.
